cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix Federation
Category: Alliances category:White team alliances |- ! style="background:#FFFF00;" |'Official(s)' ! style="background:#FFFF00;" | Position |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Slayer99 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Evil Overlord |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | The Big Bad ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Flame |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | auto98 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Match (Minister of Finance) |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Mogar ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Candle (Minister of Foreign Affairs) |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Zerotoast ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Spark (Minister of Internal Affairs) |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Deculo and ZeroEffect ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Director(s) of Recruitment |- ! style="background:#CC9900;"| EliteGeneral ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Director of Communications |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Thorr and Gilly754 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Director(s) of Trade |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Boogeyman657,Random Hero and Desperado ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Torches (Triumvirates of War) |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Crackshot, Lord Rune and ShasO Tau Montyr ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Generals |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | :REDACTED: ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Ash (Minister of Intelligence) |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Slayer99 ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | The Ember (Trusted Advisor) |- ! style="background:#CC9900;" | Toto ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | White Team Senator |} Information and History Beginnings The Phoenix Federation is an alliance based primarily on the white team, and is currently the largest alliance on that particular color. It was formed through the merger of COLD and TotalFarkistan. On July 20th, 2007, The Phoenix Federation signed the World Unity Treaty, making it an official member of the Initiative. The Phoenix Federation would later fight against FAN in the VietFAN conflict, and also against Legion in the Legion-Valhalla War. The Unjust War They would likewise face-down the ~ Coalition (In particular the New Polar Order, Sparta and the MDC), in the Unjust War. They were the second alliance to surrender in that war, doing so on September 17th 2007 due to an OOC attack against someone on the Polar side perpetrated by a leader of an UJP alliance. As a result, all ties to the debilitated World Unity Treaty and the Unjust Path were cut in the process. On October 4th, 2007, the BANG alliance, a former MADP partner, folded into The Phoenix Federation in a mutually agreeable merger. During this time period, the Phoenix Federation would also assist in negotiating surrender terms for the Legion after Purplegate, alongside the New Pacific Order and Valhalla. Later still, on the 8th of December 2007, the Phoenix Federation would join the the Continuum as a founding signatory. Several new allies also emerged, many of whom were on the opposite side of the Unjust War just months ago. Sanction and Beyond The pinnacle of this era of peace occurred on January 19th, 2008, when the Phoenix Federation was officially announced as a sanctioned alliance, which they had maintained qualification for since late September of the prior year. Afterwards, the Phoenix Federation was called upon via its MoADP with Valhalla to declare war upon BAPS for supposed transgressions against their alliance. Soon after, as the New Pacific Order once again declared war against the Federation of Armed Nations for violations of their surrender terms, the Phoenix military split to fight on two fronts, readily handling the burden of two wars at once. At 11:47 PM on February 12th 2008, The Phoenix Federation, alongside a multitude of other Continuum members such as the Order of the Paradox and the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, declared war upon the Green Protection Agency for violations of their singular treaty, the Declaration of Neutrality. Charter and Guiding Principles of The Phoenix Federation Preamble: We, the sovereign alliance of The Phoenix Federation (hereafter TPF), in order to ensure a safe, secure and prosperous environment for our member nations, do hereby establish this charter. Application for Membership 1. Nations applying for membership in TPF shall not be in a state of war or in peace mode at the time of application. 2. Nations applying for membership in TPF shall not be listed on any ZI, Perma-ZI, or equivalent list, at the time of application. 3. Nations applying for membership in TPF shall not be members of another alliance at the time of application. 4. Nations applying for membership in TPF shall set their AA to TPF Applicant, and will be under the protection of TPF while membership application status is reviewed. 5. Nations applying for membership in TPF must register, apply and follow the directions set forth on the official TPF Forums. 6. Nations applying for membership in TPF must be in adherence with all rules, regulations and T.O.S. set forth here. 7. Nations applying for membership in TPF will be notified of acceptance or rejection within 5 days of application. If rejected for any reason, a nation may not reapply for at least 90 days. Membership 1. A nation which has been masked on the official TPF Forums as a *Phoenix Member* and is flying The Phoenix Federation alliance affiliation will be considered to have full membership status in TPF. They will be subject to all TPF rules and regulations including, but not limited to, the TPF Code of Conduct and will be granted the full protection of TPF. 2. While TPF is primarily a White Sphere alliance and encourages all members to join the White Sphere, exceptions may be granted on a case by case basis. 3. All TPF nations are required to vote for the approved White Sphere Senate candidate or candidates, if a TPF nation is not on the White Sphere, they are encouraged to vote for the approved candidate on their color sphere. 4. Any TPF nation that wishes to relinquish its membership status MUST post in the appropriate thread on the official TPF Forums. Failure to do so may result in severe consequences including, but not limited to, sanctions and military attack. 5. Any TPF nation found to be in violation of the rules, regulations, code of conduct or TOS set forth by the leadership of TPF will be subject to disciplinary action on a case by case basis. 6. Termination of membership: Any nation currently masked as a *Phoenix Member* and displaying The Phoenix Federation as their in game alliance affiliation wishing to relinquish membership in The Phoenix Federation, for whatever reason shall be free to do so as long as the following conditions are met. A. A resignation post in this thread, giving all information asked for in the opening post. B. TPF also requests that a "parting gift" be left for one of our newer nations, selected by the Ministry of Finance, in the amount of 1 days net tax collection, or $3,000,000.00 CN, whichever is less. C. This act of generosity is by no means mandatory, only a request , and will be used by TPF to further her growth. D. Any nation residing in TPF for less than 30 days will be required to refund the net balance (aid received - aid given) of all financial aid it has received. Leadership 1. The Fire – The absolute ruler of TPF. The Fire will have final say on all matters concerning TPF internal and external policy, being the primary diplomat of TPF and determining the political direction of the alliance. While The Fire will solicit opinions from trusted government members, his word is law. The Fire may not be impeached, removed, replaced or in any way challenged in his absolute authority to rule TPF. A new Fire may only be appointed by the existing Fire. 2. The Flame – Second in command. The Flame will be appointed by The Fire to stand in his place in extreme cases and oversee the day to day running of TPF. The Flame however will not have the authority to, alter this charter in any way, relieve any other government members of their positions, sign or abolish treaties or declare war. 3. The Match – Responsible for any and all financial matters within TPF, including but not limited to, formation of Banks, aid assignments, coordinating payment or disbursement of reparations and implementation of funding for special projects. 4. The Candle – Responsible for maintaining relationships with allied alliances, forming new relationships with potential allies, presenting treaties for consideration, overseeing embassy activities both home and abroad and resolving matters arising outside the borders of TPF. 5. The Spark – Responsible for the internal organization of TPF, oversees recruitment, communications, membership applications and special events. 6. The Torches – Commanders of The Phoenix Federation Armed Forces. 7. The Ash - :REDACTED: 8. The Embers - The Embers will be a group of trusted advisors appointed by The Fire, and while they will hold no official power in the TPF government, they will be a source of counsel and advice. Foreign Affairs 1. TPF will maintain embassies and provide ambassadors to for all sanctioned alliances, protectorates and treatied allies. All other alliances will have access to a common area where matters of inter alliance affairs may be conducted. Defensive Military Actions 1. TPF will vigorously defend its members. Any attack on a member will be viewed as an attack on TPF as a whole. Inactivity levels of TPF members are irrelevant. Attacks are defined as, but not limited to, any military actions, spy operations or sanctions on a TPF member. While TPF will attempt to resolve such situations diplomatically, we reserve the right to utilize any and all means at our disposal including nuclear first strikes. 2. TPF will view any of the above mentioned actions on a protectorate as attack on TPF and will respond accordingly. 3. TPF will uphold its treaty obligations and come to the defense of her allies without hesitation. In situations of conflicting treaty obligations, TPF will attempt to remain neutral and will be available to mediate if requested. Offensive Military Actions 1. TPF reserves the right to initiate military actions against any nation, group of nations, alliance or group of alliances for any and all casus belli it deems valid. While diplomatic resolutions are normally preferred they may not always be the first course of action taken. This is solely up to the discretion of TPF and her leadership. 2. TPF members are free to engage unaligned nations (AA none) who are not members of the Red Color Sphere, at any time, for any reason, unless otherwise instructed by leadership. TPF members are also free to engage in raids for the purpose of capturing technology or land in accordance with internal raiding policies. Miscellany This charter may be amended or altered by The Fire at any time for any reason. All powers not explicitly stated within this charter are hereby granted to The Fire. In the event of any coup, takeover or unlawful transfer of power, this charter along with TPF as an alliance shall be considered dissolved. Signed This Day: 6/13/2008 JBone of Boneslovia – The Fire The Big Bad of Empire of the North – The Flame auto98 – The Match Mogar of Mogatopia – The Candle Zerotoast of Toastopolis – The Spark Boogeyman657 of BeanTown Nation, Desperado of Closure, Random Hero of CampKillYourself - The Torches REDACTED – The Ash Inter-Alliance Pacts {| border="1" cellpadding="5" width: 100%; border: 1px solid #999; margin: 0; font-size: 95%; background-color: #015; ext-align: center; order-collapse: collapse; |- |'Name'||'Variation'||'Partner' |- |The Red Fire Pact || Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact || New Pacific Order |- |The Saturday Night Skype Accords || Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact || The Order of Righteous Nations |- |The Safe Sex Treaty || Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact || Sparta |- |TPF-Auric Armada MADP || Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact || Auric Armada |- |The Möbius Accords || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || The Continuum |- |The Penicillin Pact || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || The Order of Light |- |The 'We're Making Fun of Someone in Skype' Treaty || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || Independent Republic of Orange Nations |- |5740F30E62......E6AD64CD8E Treaty || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || Valhalla |- |TPF-GGA MDoAP || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || Grand Global Alliance |- |The "It's About Damn Time" Treaty || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || The German Empire |- |The Etch-ASketch Pact || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || NATO |- |TPF-Echelon MDoAP || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || Echelon |- |The Panthers on Fire Pact || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || LoSS |- |The Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || MCXA |- |"Hoo Knows, Hoo Cares......TPF Does" Pact || Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact || Ragnarok |- |Overlord's Protectorate Pact || Mutual Defense Pact || Overlord's Protectorate Pact |- |TPF-FEAR MDP || Mutual Defense Pact || FEAR |- |TPF-Fark PIAT || Peace Aid and Intelligence Treaty || Farkistan |- |Formal Protectorate || Protectorate || Defense Confederation |- |Formal Protectorate || Protectorate || Nusantara Elite Warriors |- |Formal Protectorate || Protectorate || 64Digits |- |Formal Protectorate || Protectorate || Veritas Aequitas |- |Formal Protectorate || Protectorate || SSSW18 |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || Ninja's Will Pwn You |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || Black Dog Society for Masculinity |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || Veterans Gaming Group |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || North American Hockey Alliance |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || California |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || Independent Republic of Armed Nations |- |General's Protectorate || Protectorate || McGuffey |-